High Definition (HD) displays have been introduced which have greater resolution than standard definition (SD) displays. This is achieved by increasing the pixel density from the standard 640 or 720 pixels per line, with 480 lines (720×480), to the HD 1920×1080 (for progressive and interlaced scans) 1440×1080 (for older interlaced scans). The greater resolution produces a clearer, more detailed visual presentation.
Recently, ultra high definition (UHD) displays have been introduced with even greater resolution than HD. As understood herein, the resolution of these displays lends itself to enhanced user experiences.